The present invention relates to an outdoor game apparatus and especially to a game apparatus having concrete playing surfaces and a disc or plurality of discs which are tossed back and forth towards openings in the game surface for scoring points.
In the past, a wide variety of games have been devised which use pucks, disks, and balls for throwing or sliding by a player towards a target or scoring area. These games are sometimes scored by the position they land on the target. One such game is shuffleboard in which discs are slid with a mallet on a game surface from one end to the other end of the surface with the object being to have the disc stop sliding on the scoring surface. There have been a number of U.S. patents that work by throwing discs, or the like, towards a scoring surface and these may be seen in the Brown U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,682, for a method and apparatus for an outdoor tossing game in which holes are placed at predetermined distances apart, so that a player can throw a marker, which is constructed of heavy metal, towards a cup formed in the earth. In the Bible U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,955, a game apparatus and associated playing method also has cups formed in the earth and spaced a predetermined distance apart for throwing discs or coins towards the cups. The discs are directed towards an inside perimeter for scoring and a higher score results when a disc falls in the cup. The Knowlton U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,858, teaches a tossing game which may be used indoors or outdoors similar to horseshoes and includes a pair of boards which are positioned and spaced apart so that players may stand behind a particular board and throw washers into holes located in the opposing board.
In the Blasingame U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,042, an invertible pocketed target for a disc throwing game is provided in which disc shaped projectiles are thrown towards a target having pockets therein and in which the target can be inverted. In the Wright U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,156, a tossing game is provided for tossing a projectile towards a base having a cavity formed therein. The base is shaped like a truncated cone having a cavity formed therein and flared at the mouth of the cavity. In the Favor U.S. Pat. No. 469,554, a game apparatus is provided which includes a canvas material having pockets formed therein and supported on upright poles so that throwing a ball towards the different pockets can result in different scores. The Haverkate et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,034, is a disc pitching game which includes discs made of rubber for throwing towards a board having cups in the center thereof which cups allow the entrance of the thrown discs. The cup is an inverted cone-shape with a round protrusion in the bottom thereof to assist in removing the disc from the cups.
The present invention relates to a disc tossing game and uses a specially curved disc having a ferric metal embedded therein which is thrown by one player standing on or beside one of the surfaces and tossing at the other surface to hit one of a plurality of openings. The player adjacent the other surface can rapidly retrieve all of the thrown discs with a magnetic wand and then toss the discs back towards the opposite game surface. Game surfaces are constructed to be maintenance free while the disc are constructed for easy retrieval.